Elise/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Elise. Fire Emblem Warriors *"You may rest assured." *"It's all right. We'll think of something." *"I'm ready to begin." *"Thank you, Corrin. I had no doubts you would come for me." *"Heehee... Didn't overdo it, did I?" *"Check out how strong I got!" *"Yay, I won!" *"Kind of an easy win." *"I'll be as strong as Camilla if I keep this up!" *"I've gotta tell Arthur and Effie all about this!" *"Corrin was defeated? No way!" *"Xander, no! We still need to make it back to Nohr together!" *"Camilla, no! If only I'd tried harder..." *"Come back, Leo! You said you'd always be by my side!" *"Wow, you're really good! Now I gotta get better." *"You're really holding your own, Sakura!" *"Ohh, you're so cool, Xander. You've gotta be Nohr's strongest knight!" *"You're so strong, Camilla! Oh, and pretty, too!" *"You're as clever as you are smart. Typical big brother!" *"It's pretty cool watching you work, Niles." *"You're super strong, Corrin. Watch me keep up!" *"I feel 10 times stronger when I fight with you!" *"That's the unrivaled strength of Princess Elise!" *"I know, right?! Let's work together from now on." *"Ohh, I may have been sneaking off to train now and again..." *"You really think so? Am I as grown-up as you are now?!" *"Maybe I'll become even stronger than you, Leo." *"Was that a compliment from Niles? Thank you!" *"Must be from all the training with you!" *"You're pretty great, too! Like a hero from a fairy tale or something!" *"You'll all see how strong we are!" *"Oh, uh... Thanks for...fighting alongside us..." *"Don't take it all on yourself. Let me help!" *"I'm glad we have a chance to fight alongside each other." *"As long as I'm with you, we'll win for sure!" *"I'm here to help even the odds!" *"The two of us together are stronger than their best!" *"I'm on my way! Don't you dare give up!" *"You saved me even though you're from Hoshido... Thank you so much!" *"Thanks, Sakura! Always handy to have a friend, right?" *"That was so scary, Xander! Thanks for saving me." *"I can do so much more with you here, Camilla." *"That was a close one... Thanks for coming, Leo." *"I'm glad you saved me, Niles!" *"Thanks, Lianna! We should regroup here." *"You saved me! I always knew I could count on you." *"We're allies here, so it's only natural I'd help you." *"I'd feel pretty bad if you got hurt." *"I was able to help you out, Xander? Heehee, I'm so glad!" *"I was only able to save you because you helped me get this strong!" *"You're always so cool, Leo. It's OK to need help once in a while." *"I'm not just some kid, you know. Stop treating me like one!" *"No danger is too great if it's you who needs my help!" *"Hey, don't mention it! We look out for each other!" *"We won't lose to anyone if we stick together!" *"Yay! I'm such a good fighter now, heehee." *"Step back, world! This girl is on FIRE!" *"I'll show you how awesome I am!" *"Th-this isn't scary for a... A princess of Nohr!" *"Get ready, Sakura. Don't you dare go easy on me!" *"I have to fight Xander? I'm a little scared, but...I'll give it my all!" *"Camilla, um... Could you go just a little bit easy on me...?" *"Don't treat me like a child, Leo." *"I'm coming for you, Niles! And I'm gonna win, no matter what!" *"Let's do it, Lyn! I'm gonna win for sure!" *"When I go for something, I really go for it!" *"I'm a princess of Nohr. That means I have to win!" *"Fighting for real sure feels different than just playing..." *"A-all right, Xander... But maybe go a little easy on me?" *"If you don't want me getting hurt, I guess I'll just have to win." *"L-let's do this, Leo! I will win, even if it's against you!" *"You're such a meanie, Niles. I'm gonna make YOU cry!" *"I'm going against Lyn? I'd better give it my best!" *"Maybe we can get along after this fighting is over." *"That was so much fun, Sakura! Let's play again sometime!" *"I beat Xander? That's one step closer to being all grown-up!" *"Someday, I'll be as strong AND beautiful as you, Camilla." *"Heehee! I beat you, Leo!" *"My fighting is all grown-up, don't you think?" *"You're so strong, Cordelia. I'm surprised I won." *"Umm... What should I do next?" Category:Quotes